


I Do

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been dating for a while, so Hinata asks a certain question.</p><p>Written for Aweekofkagehina Day 7- "Summit" and "Pattern"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Kageyama and Hinata are aged up. I’m not sure if they’re in college (nor do I know if colleges have volleyball clubs) so just imagine that they’re on a local volleyball team. Also, some people say that marriage is the peak of someone’s life, so that’s how I went with the prompt. Sorry it’s so shitty. I wrote it quickly.

Before I started dating Hinata, it was the same routine over and over. The only surprises being the times when a game would come up and we wouldn't know if we were going to win or lose against the opposing team. Nowadays, I always get surprise hugs from Hinata, or he'll tell me to go somewhere on a date with him. Life isn't unpleasant anymore, when I have him by my side. He's the light to my dark and the smile to my frowns. Life still goes on in a routine of events, but now with an added twist.

Things were going smoothly while we were dating, save for a few small fights that were easily resolved, until one day when Hinata and I went out to get something to eat an walk around and look at stores and get some new sports supplies. We were eating in a cafe and he looked so nervous.

"Oi, what's up with you? You're shaking and you look fucking awful." At my words, he perked up and shakily smiled at me, shaking his head rapidly.

"Ah, no, no I'm fine! Nothing's the matter. I'm just worrying about how Natsu's doing. She said she wasn't feeling so good earlier, so I'm wondering if she's alright, that's all. Nothing you need to worry about Kageyama," he laughed reassuringly after he was done speaking and looked down at his lap for a second. I shrugged, taking a sip of my coffee and he fidgeted again whenever I looked at him. All of a sudden, he stood up and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, idiot, sit down unless you need to use the bathroom or something." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. At that point, other people in the cafe were looking over at our direction and murmuring things. Everyone but I knew what was about to happen, apparently, and I heard one girl squeal. Before I could open my mouth and curse at him, he pulled out a small, black box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring as he looked up at me. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing, and I was rendered speechless for a second.

"K-Kageyama, I know we've been dating for quite a while now, and you've made me super, super happy. When I'm with you, I feel better than when I'm playing volleyball! We've come so far, and s-so, I just wanted to ask if... Hey, Kageyama, would you marry me?" I sat there in silence for a second, Hinata looking like he was sweating bullets. It was all so sudden that I reacted after a second, the gears in my brain finally deciding to work again. I got out of my chair and hugged him tightly. "Kageya-"

"Shut up, dumbass. Of course I will. Why the fuck would I say no? Don't be more of an idiot than you already are." When I sat back from hugging him, I saw tears welling up in his eyes and they fell down his cheeks as he hiccupped. "Oi, don't cry!"

"Kaageyaaaama!" He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me as he sobbed into my shoulder "Thank you so muu-uuuuch!!" I hugged him back, patting his back until he's finished crying. He removed his arms from around me and I did the same, and he took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto my finger and kissing me deeply. My lips moved against his as I reached my hand up and felt his cheek, still damp with his tears. Behind me, I could hear cheering and whistling, and I pulled away to look down and blush, as Hinata giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Idiot Hinata, we're still in a public place..." I grumbled but he rolled his eyes and simply kissed me on the lips again. I truly didn't mind.


End file.
